Naruhina Highschool
by Saho-kunsLover
Summary: Hinata's new at Konoha high school and her first day at school she meets a certain blonde, want to know how it turns out? I certainly do ;)
1. Hinata arrives

**This is a story about Hinata just moving to Konoha and starting at the high school there, I'll make more of this, but this chapter was only to get started on something. I don't know if I'll do more of this exact story, but I'll do more like this, plz review ;) I'll do story's on request as well, so if you want something, feel free to ask :D**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE NARUTO CHARACTERS! THAT'S MASASHI KISHIMOTO WHO DOES :D**

Hinata walked into the school building, looking around she walked into the principal's office and saw a woman with authority so obviously showing that Hinata was tempted to step back out, but instead she stayed where she was and looked at the floor.

"You're the new student… right?" the woman behind the desk said and smiled.

"Don't worry, I won't eat you," she grinned before she found some papers from her desk.

"Here's a map of the school and your schedule, your locker is noted on the map, now you should get to class," she continued before she returned to some documents she'd been working on.

"Y-yes sensei…" Hinata mumbled and grabbed the documents before she hurried out of the office and into the halls. As she approached her locker to put away some of her things she noticed a blonde boy with spiky hear standing leaning up against her locker talking to someone she couldn't see.

She walked up next to him and opened her mouth to ask him to move when she noticed he was talking to her cousin Neji.

"u-umm… c-could you p-please let me g-get to my l-locker…?" she asked looking away from them both shyly.

"Sure, sorry," the blonde boy said and got away from the lockers and started walking to a classroom.

"G-good morning Neji-niisan," she mumbled and stacked her things into her locker. She looked at him and saw him looking at something behind her, as she turned around she quickly found out that something was a someone. A pretty brunette with her hair up in buns and cute brown eyes. She would have been nothing out of the ordinary at Hinata's old School, but she knew from her visits in Konoha during her childhood that people there often had unnatural looking hair and eyes.

"Good morning Hinata-sama," Neji said plainly before he turned and walked away in the same direction as the blonde boy.

Hinata lowered her head and looked intently at the map and her schedule before she started to walk to a classroom

* * *

When she finally found her way there she wondered whether she should knock or just walk in. she wouldn't have dared to walk right in anyways, but as she raised her hand to knock on the door she heard a voice behind her.

"Are you supposed to be here?" it was a deep arrogant sounding voice coming from someone behind her. She turned around and looked into a pair of eyes as blue as the sky. It was the boy that had been talking to Neji.

"U-um… yes… I t-think so…" she mumbled and picked up her schedule and map.

"I-isn't this r-room 205?" she asked as she could feel a slight blush running over her cheeks. '**What is this? I'm not usually this shy… but there is something about this boy…**' she thought.

"Yeah it is… well I'm Uzumaki Naruto" the boy told her and smiled. The smile struck Hinata like a fist in her chest. Naruto opened the classroom door and Hinata saw people sitting on desks talking, some was running around the classroom after each other and some just sitting in a corner playing a game or so.

"Hey guys!" Naruto yelled and walked over to a group of boys sitting by and in the window. As Naruto came to them he pushed one of the boys as a joke, but the brown haired boy fell out of the window. Hinata squeaked before she saw that Naruto and another boy, one with black hair and an annoyed look on his face was still holding the boy that fell.

A girl with pink hair came over to Hinata.

"Hey, I'm Sakura, you new here? That happens practically every day you know" the pinkette said, all in a hurry as if she was forced to say every last word of it, or as if she was really eager.

"But stay away from that black haired gorgeous over there, that's Sasuke Uchiha, he's gonna be my boyfriend, he just doesn't know yet" she said and winked at Hinata.

"The party has arrived people!" a voice exclaimed right behind Hinata. She turned around and saw a blonde girl walking into the classroom looking around

"Sasuke-kun! I've missed you!" she whined as she ran up to the boys that had almost thrown the brown haired boy out of the window and hugged the black haired Uchiha. Hinata knew enough from her vacations in Konoha to recognize their rivaling clan's mark, the Uchiha crest the boy wore as a necklace.

Hinata smiled carefully at Sakura before she went over to one of the empty seats in the front row, but her bag on the desk and sat down at the chair. Only a moment after she did that the teacher walked into the room

"I'm sorry I'm late people, I got lost on the road of life again. But this is certainly NOT a way to act, you know that!" he said with authority before he picked up the books and made Hinata come up to the catheter and get one for herself.


	2. bullies and a hero

**A/N: I'm sorry I'm a bit late on this one, haven't had internet for allmost 3 weeks now... and it's a bit short, but I'm low on inspiration... well hope you like this chapter :D enjoy ;)**

The classes went alright for Hinata, but when she walked out to have lunch she was stopped by a small group of seniors.

"Hey, where do you think you're going Hmm?" a blonde boy asked as he reached out for her arm. She took a step back just to bump into a tall grey-haired man. She quickly twirled around and glanced at him before she looked down.

"I-I'm sorry…" she mumbled.

"Aw, don't be hunny, is Deidara bothering you?" the albino-like man said and grinned before he grabbed her hand and mumbled in her ear "then you'll really heat me,"

"L-let me go please…" she whined with tears in her eyes.

"Aw, are you gonna cry now?" the blonde, Deidara, asked sarcastically.

"HEY!" a voice from behind the albino shouted

"Hidan, what are you up to this time… oh… hey uh… Hinata, right?" Naruto, the blonde from her first class, was standing right next to Hidan, just a slight bit in front. He stretched his arm out and grabbed Hidan's elbow.

"Why don't you just leave my friends alone Hidan, and you too Deidara. I don't like you bothering every pretty girl you see," Naruto snapped as he twisted Hidan's arm so he let go of Hinata's hand. At those last words Hinata's heart skipped a beat. No one had ever called her pretty before.

"Why don't you just shut up and leave us alone twerp!" Deidara snapped back at him. The blondes were almost equally tall and they both had blue eyes, they could have been twins had it not been for Naruto's spiky hair and Deidara's long sleek hair. Though, that could be ignored since they could be doing something with their hair, or that could be a difference. Hinata figured she would ask Naruto later, if he kept being that friendly to her.

"U-um… I-I really need to g-get some f-food… c-can I g-go…?" she asked while the three men kept yelling at each other, Deidara and Hidan sometimes trying to grab Hinata's hands.

The second she said something the men's voices stopped and Naruto turned to face her.

"Of course, let's go. I need to get a bite to eat as well," Naruto answered and smiled at her. Deidara and Hidan suddenly got a dark tall man behind them mumbling something Hinata couldn't hear, but she didn't care either, since they didn't do anything more to her she was happy.

They walked to the cafeteria in silence, but it wasn't an awkward silence, it was a comfortable and relaxed silence. As if they had been friends for a long time, but they had just met.

"T-thank you for h-helping me t-there…" Hinata mumbled shyly when they arrived in front of the doors to the cafeteria.

"Huh? Oh, no problem. I can't stand those guys anyways," Naruto said and smiled at her as he opened the door to the huge cafeteria. She walked in and Naruto immediately walked over to a gang of boys and left Hinata alone by the door.

**reviews will be greatly apreciated ;)**


	3. the big date?

**A/N: sorry it took so long and that it's so short****, I've been stressing to move (again) and school ending and bad internet and so on... plus, no inspiration...  
****thanx for the reviews, it's aprecciated and taken in mind when I write every chapter ;) well, wnjoy the story ^^**

Hinata got some food and sat down on a table by herself to eat it.

"Can I sit here?" a familiar voice asked, Hinata looked up into the kind blue eyes of Naruto and smiled slightly as she nodded.

"You seem to be alone a lot, aren't you lonely?" he asked as he sat down facing her over the table.

"No… not r-really," she mumbled shyly and picked up her chopsticks. She glanced at him and noticed that he was watching her. A blush rose from her cheeks to the rest of her face and she looked straight down on her food.

"So… one of my buddies dared me to ask you out so… want to get some ramen with me this afternoon?" he asked carefree as if it was nothing out of the ordinary for him to ask the new girl out.

"Y-yes…" Hinata said after a while and blushed even more. She knew she should have said no. Her father would be furious if he learned that Hinata was going on a date with someone, but something about Naruto had made her say yes.

"Great, that's a date then," Naruto said and smiled brightly. "That'll certainly give them something to talk about, but who cares right?" he laughed.

* * *

At 6.03 PM that afternoon outside of the Hyuuga mansion, there stood a baffled blonde and stared at the gigantic building. He gathered his thoughts slightly and knocked on the door.

"Naruto… what's the reason for you coming here?" Neji asked baffled as he opened the door.

"I'm here to pick up Hinata, we're going to have ramen," Naruto exclaimed carefree, not even thinking that Neji could be protective about his cousin.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? Her father won't be very pleased knowing she's going out with someone you know," Neji said, crossing his arms.

"We… we're not going out, I barely know her!" Naruto laughed. "We're just getting ramen and I'll have her home by ten," he became slightly serious, with laughter still in his eyes.

"Fine, I'll get her, but I won't take any responsibility for anything that happens," Neji mumbled and walked up a stair.

**reviews are allways apreciated ;) I have no inspiration at all, so please write down sonething you want to happen and I'll see what I can convince the characters into doing :p**


	4. family

**A/N: this is the first chapter made in summer, hope you like it :)  
****I've noticed that I haven't been disclaiming on any but the first chapter cx**

**Deidara: She doesn't own any of us characters, hm. Hey, why am I saying this, hm?**

Naruto couldn't help but stare when Hinata walked down the stairs. Truly enough he had only known the girl for a day, but he never would have imagined the shy little girl could look so beautiful. Her hair sat up in a cute bun with a rose on the elastic and her bangs shiny like never before. She wore a bright purple top with a blue sweater over and a pair of tight dark jeans almost long enough to cover her black flats, and she carried a purple purse matching her top over one shoulder. As she saw Naruto a slight blush crept over her cheeks.

"H-hi Naruto-kun…" Hinata mumbled shyly and hoped he would not comment upon her clothing.

"Hey, let's get going," Naruto said after shaking his head mentally and gathering his thoughts.

"I-I just have t-to… l-let father kn-know first, I-I'll be right h-here," Hinata smiled and stepped around a corner and into her father's office.

"O-otou-sama…? May I g-go out with a… friend? F-from school," she asked, knowing he usually was too busy to care about his daughter's whereabouts.

At that moment Hanabi ran into her father's office. "Otou-sama, there is a strange boy standing in the door!" she exclaimed and Hinata blushed. Their father turned up to them and as soon as he saw the blush on Hinata's face he knew with certainty that this strange boy had something to do with her.

"Is this strange boy by any chance this friend of yours Hinata?" he asked and straightened his back.

"I… he… y-yes otou-sama… but he's only a f-friend!" she explained quickly, but to her disappointment her father stood up and walked towards the entrance. Hinata followed with her blush growing bigger.

"So you're the 'friend' huh?" Hinata's father mumbled towards the confused blonde outside the door.

"Uh… yes I am… sir… Uzumaki Naruto," Naruto said smiling and reached his hand out. To Hinata's great disappointment and Naruto's slight confusion the man did not take his hand nor did he present himself.

"Otou-sama… is s-something wrong?" Hinata asked after her father had been staring at Naruto for a while in silence. Luckily Naruto had realized the man in front of him would not shake his hand and had withdrawn it.

"You may go out with your _friend_ Hinata, but be home by nine," Hinata's father spoke and returned to his office. Hinata had noticed how he pronounced the 'friend' and knew that he would be unhappy with her if she became any more than friends with this boy.

She shook of the feeling of Hanabi making their father come out on purpose and smiled shyly at Naruto before she stepped out into the chill spring night. As they made their way out of the Hyuuga property Naruto started laughing.

"Wh-what are y-you l-laughing at?" Hinata asked and looked at him.

"Your father is very strict," Naruto laughed and looked back at Hinata. "My parents died in a car accident when I was a newborn," he explained and his laughter died out.

"Oh, I-I'm so s-sorry…" Hinata hurried to say and blushed when the blonde started laughing again.

"It's nothing, I'm used to it, sometimes I'm kinda glad I don't have parents," he mumbled with laughter still in his voice.

"Oh…" Hinata mumbled as she could not find anything to say to that. Hinata was most of the times afraid of her father denying her to do things, she could be mad and jealous at Hanabi and Neji, but she could not imagine living without them.

"Well enough about that already, I can see you're upset about it," Naruto tore her out of her thoughts and laughed. Then he went over to a stall, Hinata had not noticed at all that they had arrived at Ichiraku ramen and was taken by a slight surprise, but she followed him and sat down on one of the chairs

"Naruto, we haven't seen you here for a while, where have you been?" a girl behind the counter said smiling at Naruto. "You'll have the usual I assume?" she laughed then she turned to Hinata "what will you have young lady?"

"This is Hinata, she just moved here, Hinata this is Ayame, she's been like my big sister ever since I was old enough to walk out by myself," he laughed.

"H-hi…" Hinata mumbled and looked down, before ordering a small plate of the same Naruto was having.

"Where's Teuchi-o-san?" Naruto asked obviously not noticing that Hinata was not partaking in the conversation.

"He's taking the night off, I was actually going to close early, but then I saw you two turtledoves," Ayame laughed and winked at Hinata. Hinata looked up, but Naruto only explained laughing that they were only friends. Ayame sat a plate in front of each of them and smiled. They ate mostly in silence which Hinata appreciated since that gave her time to think. She thought about how Ayame just assumed that they were more than friends. Was Naruto such a womanizer?

"I think we better go now, or your father will be mad," Naruto said eventually and smiled at Hinata.

"Y-yes…" Hinata mumbled and stood up. She found her wallet in her purse when she saw that Naruto had paid enough for both of them and looked at him.

"Well this is technically a date right?" Naruto laughed when he saw the look she sent him. Hinata blushed and looked down.

"I-I guess s-so…" Hinata smiled eventually and they started walking. "Y-you don't h-have t-to walk me home…" she mumbled.

"No way I'm letting you walk home alone this late," Naruto protested smiling and they walked on in silence.

**reviews are greatly apreciated, and I hope you liked it ;)**


End file.
